The Trouble with Crushes
by MewLover54
Summary: Mew has a problem involving his long time friend, Celebi. A big problem, a problem that could lead to the end of their friendship entirely if handled poorly...he has a crush on her. One-Shot. MewxCelebi Rated T for mention for safety!


**ML54: Aw man! It feels weird going back to my roots!**

 **Uxie: I'd say, for being your favourite Pokémon, you haven't done a lot about Mew recently.**

 **ML54: I know, and I figured for my first story with my new laptop, why not go old-school on my pairings! Disclaimer please Oshawott!**

 **Oshawott: ML54 doesn't own Pokémon!**

 **The Trouble with Crushes**

Mew gave off an infatuated sigh as he stared at the framed photograph in his paws, unable to stop the silly smile spreading on his face.

The picture itself seemed like nothing special. Just a snapshot of a pink cat with an overly long tail wrapped, securely, around a green fairy-like pokemon, who had one of her arms wrapped around the cat's shoulders, a somewhat exasperated smile on her face while he beamed, undeterred. But to Mew, it was one of his most prized photos.

Sure, he had taken a picture with everyone that day. It's not often that he and the other legends got together for a free day, and even on that day only about half of them turned up. This was because of other important duties. Arceus couldn't go for obvious reasons, Groudon and Kyogre were busy debating about the formation of a new island, the Swords of Justice were trying to defend a town against a rampaging Dragonite etc.

But, for once, he didn't mind much because _she_ was there. _She_ was a time traveller after all, so could travel from one end of the world to the other and still make it there before anyone else!

She was just the coolest...

...far too cool for someone like him.

He cringed as the thought passed through his mind, hanging the picture up, once more, in the centre of his wall, next to a few other pictures like him with: Mewtwo, the Lake Trio, Jirachi etc.

 _You know, liking someone really sucks,_ He thought to himself, flopping himself onto his bed to groan into his pillow. _All those TV shows, the humans like so much seem to make this out to be one of the best things ever like...Okay, maybe they don't but still!_

His tangled thoughts soon just gave up, instead drifting off to the green fairy again, like it's done often over the past few months.

He spotted his Wii U and decided that, maybe, a video game may calm him down.

* * *

" _You call that a level, you troll?!"_ Mew yelled, throwing his controller to the side after having died in Super Mario Maker. "I swear to Arceus, humans like novelty more than anything! Half these levels play themselves and the other half just throw _way_ too many enemies at me! I didn't even get the chance to jump!"

He groaned, looking over his game library to search out something fun to play...however he had already completed everything else the last three to four hundred times he had been in this situation. "Oh for the love of me!" He groaned, once again falling onto his bed. _Well...I could try VGS2's...No he seems like the trolliest out of all of the trolls!_

He gave out one last huff of breath, barely registering that another psychic presence had reached his island, and settled for trying to get some sleep.

 **Five minutes later**

Azelf, a light blue sprite Pokemon with a dark-blue, half star shaped head and two long tails ending with a red jewel finally managed to find Mew's little house on Faraway Island. "Oh thank Arceus, I thought I was gonna hafta uproot the trees again!"

She then proceed to, roughly, smash Mew's door open, causing the sleeping cat-like Pokemon to let out a high pitch squeal as he fell off the other side of the bed. "Whoops, didn't mean to scare ya."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you kick down everyone's doors like your frigging Jason Voorhees!" He, almost venomously, replied dusting off his fur. _I really need to clean this dust..._

"Okay, what crawled up your ass today?" Azelf asked, folding her arms with an irate expression on her face. She did _not_ like to be spoken to like that. She got enough of it from her counterparts.

Mew sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just under a bit of stress right now. What did you need, anyway?"

And like that, Azelf did a complete 180 on her emotions, obviously excited about what she was about to share. "Well I finally managed to get a few games for my new PS4..."

"Yeah, almost as if investing all your money on a new console with no games or backwards compatibility was a bad idea or something," Mew interrupted, surprisingly snarky, causing Azelf to stop and give him another death glare.

"Okay seriously, what crawled up there, cause it sounds like something big. Maybe a Mega Pinsir?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention Mega Evolution to me?!"

"You're still jealous Mewtwo got one?" Azelf asked in disbelief. Mew groaned and shook his head.

"Nah, though I still want one, I know I'm plenty strong enough without a crutch like that," He grinned, trying to act like his usual, cocky self to try and alleviate suspicion from his friend.

No such luck.

"Well if it's not that, then what is it?" Azelf said, before glancing at his wall of pictures. That's when she noticed the centre picture, in his favourite frame no less.

She plucked the picture off of the walls, much to Mew's shock. "Hey, what's this?"

"Don't touch my things!" Mew hissed, sending out a quick Thunder Wave and grabbing the picture out of her paws, hugging it to his chest.

Azelf hissed at the Paralysing effects of the attack, quickly using a Refresh to get rid of it, her eyes resembling fire at this point. "Okay, what the heck was that for?!"

"Look, did you want something, or did you just come here to break my things and invade my privacy?!" Mew snapped back, really not in the mood for this.

Azelf grunted, folding her arms. "Well I came here to invite you to a night of gaming. My counterparts, Jirachi and Celebi will be there, lover-boy," Azelf grinned when Mew almost lost his grip on his picture. "Yeah I saw the picture, not exactly hard to suss out what's going on."

Mew's face was blank for a few seconds, before he took a deep breath and hung the picture up on his wall. "Azelf."

Azelf blinked, her smirk faltering a little at the surprisingly calm tone of his voice. "Yeah."

"If you even think of telling her, I will tell everyone that you like Digimon," Azelf gasped, her paws actually flying over her mouth.

"How did you find out about that?!"

"You know, Azalf isn't exactly the best cover for your Netflix?" Mew jabbed back, grinning maniacally. "So your choice. You embarrass me and I return the favour, or you and I can pretend we know nothing."

Azelf grit her teeth, but let her breath out through them. "Are you coming to games night or not?"

Mew, now sure that Azelf would keep her mouth shut, weighed the choice up in his head. On the one hand he wanted to forget about these feelings he had for the time travelling cutie, Celebi, but on the other, being alone with them would likely drive him insane...

...besides, he'd never say no to the chance of seeing her.

He's still not sure if that's creepy or not.

"Fine, I'm assuming round Lake Valour at about seven?"

"Eight, Uxie wants to clean the place," Azelf answered, rolling her eyes. "I swear, the dude's the biggest neat freak I know!"

"You know, like, ten Pokemon," Mew waved off, still feeling a little snappy. Azelf stuck her tongue out at him, teleporting away and leaving the pink cat alone.

It took a minute for him to realise what he had just agreed to and, once he did, he groaned and covered his face with his paws. _How do I get myself into these situations?_

* * *

"There you are, Mew!" A white pokemon, about Mew's size but having a large, yellow half-star on his head exclaimed, catching everyone else's attention and causing the pink legendary to flinch. "Where were you?"

 _Trying to find an excuse not to come,_ He thought to himself, floating over to sit between Jirachi (The pokemon who spoke) and Azelf. "I saw a human ship near my island, so had to steer it away."

"Are you okay, Mew?" Celebi asked, causing him to stiffen, as if only just realising that she was here. "You sound tired...and grumpy."

Mew lightly blushed at her concern, luckily unnoticeable under his pink fur. "Well yeah, because _someone_ decided knocking would be too much trouble and I had to find a Timber to fix my door," He explained, not entirely lying, fixing a glare at the blue pokemon next to him.

She crossed her arms in an angry manner. "How many times do I have to apologize for that?!"

"Once would be nice!" Mew retaliated, causing Azelf to open her mouth to retort, only to slowly close it when realisation slowly dawned on her.

"...oh uh, sorry for kicking your door down and junk," Mew rolled his eyes.

"Wow, so sincere," Mew snarked, before he felt four sets of worried eyes on him, them not knowing the cause of his sour mood. After all, it's not like Mew to get upset over something so trivial.

"Are you sure you're okay, bud?" Uxie, the yellow helmet headed counter part of Azelf asked from said pokemon's other side. "You sound stressed."

"I...I'm fine," He let out, letting out a low sigh. "So what are we playing?"

Azelf switched the PS4 system on and handed the controller to him. "You go ahead and choose first. Just please don't pick MineCraft again," She said, Mew nodding and looking over the library of games for a second.

His eyebrow slowly started to raise further and further, not really familiar with these titles. Most of these games wouldn't be on the Wii U, after all, so he just blindly picked one, causing all the others to jump in surprise.

"...You want to play Blood-Borne?!" Mespirit, the final member of the lake trio with pink dreadlocks, exclaimed, causing Mew to jump and turn towards her.

"I-I guess, why? Is it a bad game or something?"

"Well, no, I just didn't think you'd go straight for it," Mespirit clarified, causing him to sigh.

"I'm sure it'll be fine..." Mew shrugged.

* * *

" _Oh this is ridiculous!"_ Mew shouted as he was shot by musket wielding monsters. "I can't help but take damage here!"

"Why don't you use your dodge roll?" Jirachi offered, causing Mew's eye to twitch.

"Great idea, if I had any idea what the dodge roll button was!" Mew replied, hacking the monster to pieces, then using one of the blood vials in his inventory to heal.

"It's the circle button, Mew," Uxie informed him. "If it's any consolation, you're doing pretty well."

"I've died six times already!"

"Well...yeah but I died, like, eight times before I got to the boss," Mew sighed through his nose, noticing another big monster in front of the mist he was supposed to get to.

"...Well, screw that guy, I'm going through the mist!" He exclaimed, running right through him. However, one of the crows that he thought was dead suddenly lashed out and attacked him. _"Arceus dammit!"_

"Aw I hate those crows too, at least you didn't lose too much health," Celebi said, causing Mew to flinch and smile a little.

"Yeah. I guess," He said as his character made it through the mist and ended up, face-to-face, with some sort of dark grey beast with one thin arm with a red bulbous thing on the end and one thicker one with wafts of fur swaying away, crawling up around his back and to the head which had two large, twisted antlers on it. It's body was thin, it's ribs exposed and comically short legs.

" _What the Hell is that thing?!"_ Mew cried out, fighting the controls to move away from the creature's first attack.

"That's the first boss," Azelf shrugged. "Just start shooting it."

Mew growled slightly. "With what?! In case you forgot, I had to use all my bullets to get through the guys on the street! Now I have to take on this thing that looks like it fell out of Giritina's nightmares with two blood vials, half my health and this twig I call a sword!" He then looked down at the creature's health and just calmly put the controller down.

The others blinked as the monster came crashing down on Mew's character, crushing him and taking off the last of his health. After that was done, he pressed the PS button and closed the application.

"...Why did you let the boss kill you if you were just going to rage quit?" Jirachi asked.

"Cause if I didn't, someone would call me a sore loser," He replied, nudging Azelf in the ribs, handing over the controller to her.

"Sorry Mew," Celebi said, looking very guilty. "We should've warned you the game was a challenge."

"Oh no, no, no," Mew started, wagging his finger. "There's a difference between a challenge and constantly smashing your face against a brick wall, hoping to take it down. I guess you could get some sense of accomplishment if you break it down, which is good because you would've lost all your other senses by then!" He ranted, clenching his paws in his lap, before seeing Celebi's look. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Why don't you get a drink, Mew? Calm yourself down a bit," Mespirit suggested.

Mew was about to argue that he was fine, but decided that he could do with calming his nerves a bit.

He nodded and headed into the kitchen to get some water. Looking all around for glasses or something, leaning down under the sink to look there when he didn't find them in the obvious places.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mew?" Startled by the sudden voice, he jumped and slammed his head against the cold steel sink. "Oh my gosh!"

He cursed under his breath, but he soon felt a pair of familiar hands help him out from under there and he saw Celebi's guilty face. "Oh I'm so sorry, Mew! I didn't mean to scare you! I was just worried because you looked upset and-"

Mew smiled at her as she started babbling out apologies and drumming her fingers against her thigh. A nervous habit she picked up a while ago, when the Iron Masked Marauder attacked. He quickly placed his paw over her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It's okay, Cel', don't worry about it," He said, causing her to blink, looking at her hand in his on top of her thigh, before her other hand started to drum it's fingers against his back and her faced started to tint pink.

He was about to ask what was wrong before he realised where his paw was located and snatched it back, his face burning with embarrassment. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to...just sorry."

Celebi bit her lip, twiddling her fingers together. "It's okay...Do you want some tea?" Mew rose his eyebrow, bemused at the sudden change in subject. "It's just, well, that always helps me when I'm stressed. Not that I think you're stressed or anything! It's just you sounded like you were and I know I shouldn't make assumptions and it's just-"

"Tea sounds good, Cel', thank you," Mew interupted before Celebi could ramble on, causing her to smile back shyly and flew up and grabbed a couple of mugs from on top of Azelf's fridge...

 _...Oh of course, should've known they'd be up there!_

* * *

After a few minutes, Celebi had calmed down and handed Mew a steaming cup of tea, sitting down next to him on the kitchen table with her own. Mew was slightly surprised by this, but definitely wasn't going to complain.

He also noticed that she had shuffled the chair closer to his, not so close that they were pressed against each-other, but enough that her skin is lightly brushing against his fur. So, of course, this was sufficient enough for his face to light up a bright red, sending his heartbeat a flutter and the butterfree to swarm around in his stomach.

Celebi noticed Mew's slightly shaking paws and, after a sip of her tea, turned to give him her full attention. "Mew, what's wrong?"

The pink cat blinked, turning to look her in the eye with the best answer he could give. "Huh?"

"I can tell something's troubling you-" She said, laying her hand on his wrist giving it a reassuring squeeze. "-so talk to me, talking will help."

Mew stared at her hand for a bit, before shaking out of it and taking a sip of his own tea, trying to calm himself down, and to buy himself some time to come up with a half-decent excuse. "It's...it's really nothing to worry about."

"Of course it is!" Celebi replied, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm your friend, Mew, and something's obviously bothering you. I'm not just going to ignore that so please, I want to help in anyway I can."

Mew mentally cursed. This was both the thing he hated and loved the most about her. She's just so willing to help anybody struggling with just about anything. Even if the problem would be far out of her depth, she'd at the very least lend an ear and just offer any advice she could.

But that also meant that she could be incredibly nosey as well, and would often not let anything go until someone caved or she annoyed someone a little too much.

Just before Mew thought he'd have to come clean about his feelings, his saviour came in the form of Uxie, who floated in. "Hey guys, we're about to start playing Street Fighter and-"

"Street Fighter! Sounds great, thanks Ux'!" Mew announced, jumping out of his seat, shooting into the main room. _I need to do something nice for Uxie later! That bought me a little bit of time to gather my thoughts!_

Uxie tilted his head, turning to face Celebi, who's psychic energy showed her to be kinda peeved. "Uh...Did I interrupt something?"

Celebi glared at Uxie for a bit, despite him not being able to see it, before letting out a sigh. "No, not much. Thanks Uxie."

* * *

"Wow, Mew won again!" Azelf exclaimed, as Jirachi passed her the controller. She turned to Mew, who was looking incredibly bored, to ask. "How do you do it?"

Mew motioned towards the one paw he was holding the controller in, to answer. "The same way I always win fighting games. By rubbing the controller against the side of the couch, hitting random buttons or throwing the controller down a fight of stairs," He shrugged.

"...Really?"

"Every fighting game plays almost exactly the same. At least Smash Bros. has plat-forming as well, Mortal Kombat, Dead or Alive, Street Fighter, Teken, they're all pretty interchangeable!" Mew sighed, passing his controller to Mespirit.

Azelf blinked, before her eyes narrowed. "Nuh uh, winner stays on, that's what we agreed."

Mew rolled his eyes. "And I'm the only one everyone's been playing because of it, I'll just read a book or something until it's my go."

"Mew, you do this everytime we play fighting games!" Azelf complained, selecting Ryu to start the game, while Mespirit picked Ken. "At the very least, you could watch us play!"

"I've seen the ha-doo whatever enough times for the night, thanks," Mew groaned, quickly using a psychic to grab one of Azelf's many Batman comics.

"...Mew does have a point," Jirachi pointed out. "I don't know how they could get away with only 16 characters with one play style each. Mortal Kombat had 24 with 3 different play styles each...Why aren't we playing that, again?"

 _Because Azelf doesn't have any trophies in Street Fighter V yet,_ Mew thought, rolling his eyes. Azelf was a good friend of his, true. His favourite pranking buddy, definitely. But she is also one of the laziest Pokemon he's ever met.

"I figured we could use a little variety in our ga- _AW CRAP!_ " She cut herself off as Mespirit had Ken uppercut Ryu with a kick, knocking out the rest of Azelf's health.

"Oh hey, Mew's right! Hitting random buttons really does work!" Mew grinned as Azelf closed the application and sighed.

"Alright fine, no more fighting games," Azelf grumbled, looking over her library for another game with local multi-player...

...she was having trouble.

"Are you okay Azelf?" Celebi asked, drumming her fingers against her thighs as Azelf scoured her PS4 for anything.

"Yeah I'm cool, just need to find something to play...This'll work!" Azelf announced, bringing up Borderlands; The Handsome Collection. "Okay guys, 2 or pre-sequel?"

"...So 1.5?" Uxie asked, trying to clarify, but Azelf misunderstood.

"Pre-sequel it is!" Azelf grinned, passing the controller to Uxie. "You and Mes' play first, rotate at death. Mespirit with us girls, you with the guys."

Uxie shrugged. "Okay, then remember to face away from me," He warned, everyone doing so while he opened his eyes to see what he was doing.

Mew continued to read as the group decided on which characters to use, not noticing his crush swapping places with Jirachi until her head was a breath away from his. "Is this Hush?"

Mew jumped a bit, but calmed down when he was sure she wasn't going to start interrogating him again. "Uh, yeah. You read this one?"

"No, not yet," She answered, tilting her head to where Azelf would be sitting. "I was going to borrow it once we leave."

"Oh..." Mew replied, not really knowing where to go from here. "Um...I can start from the beginning if you want to read it with me?"

Celebi's eyes lit up for a moment, before they dimmed a little in concern. "But you're already half-way through."

"Oh I've read it before," Mew lied, wanting to do something with her and hopefully, maybe seg-way into telling her of his feelings...possibly.

Yeah, probably not.

Celebi smiled, brightly, pressing herself against him to get a better look at the book in his lap, causing his face to light up like a firework. "Okay than sure, sounds like fun!"

Mew smiled back, fondly, and quickly flipped the book to the beginning.

* * *

Just as the two had finished the first issue in the trade book, they both had a controller fall on each of their laps.

The two blinked and looked up, noticing the rest of the group looking at them. "Sorry to interrupt your reading time-" Azelf started, motioning to the screen which showed their characters at some sort of checkpoint. "-but me and Jirachi died, so it's your go, guys."

"Oh sure!" Celebi replied, snatching one of the controllers, finding out that she was player one. Mew shook out of it and took hold of the other controller. "...So what are we doing?"

"You're trying to kill the bounce pad guy," Uxie explained, briefly, as the two of them got used to the characters. Mew rose an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason?"

"It's Borderlands, Mew, obviously the answer's no," Azelf said, rolling her eyes.

Mew sighed, remembering playing the first game with Azelf...and, quite frankly, he didn't like it. It was just his character running around, killing things and picking up loot. No story or anything to really keep him motivated enough to play. Plus that one character made him want to tear his own ears off with how annoying he is...What was his name again?

He was about to pass the controller over again, before he caught sight of Celebi's eager eyes and suddenly felt more compelled to play. _Well...Guess I can give it another chance. Besides, it's the sequel right? Surely it's gotta be better than the first game!_

After a couple minutes, they made it to the boss area wear Mew ran up to one of the bounce pads...

...and his character's mechanical voice yelled. _"WEEEEEE!"_

" _GAH! NO!"_ He yelled, pausing the game enough to rub his ears, glaring at the screen.

The others, clearly confused, turned to him. "What's up, Mew?" Mew grit his teeth.

"Since when was CLAP-TRAP a playable character and who do I have to kill for thinking that _that_ was a good idea!" He vented, passing the controller Jirachi. No amount of gaming with his crush was worth that kind of torture!

"Uh...I think it was a fan request, I'm not sure-" Jirachi started, picking the controller up but not un-pausing just yet. "-but surely he's not that bad."

"Are you kidding?! He's more annoying than I am! And _that's_ saying something!" Mew shot back, shivering a bit, before folding his arms.

Celebi looked over at Mew and sighed, passing the controller over to Mespirit, before taking hold of Mew's paw in her own. "Why don't we go for a walk, Mew? Clear your head a bit."

Mew looked up at her and shook his head. "No, I'll be fine Cel'. You play, I know-"

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and get that stick out of Mew's ass, we'll give you guys the controls as soon as you get back," Azelf interrupted, nudging Mew towards the time travel pokemon.

Mew turned to glare at the willpower being, his tail snapping dangerously behind the couch he was on. "I don't have a stick up my-"

"She knows, Mew, it's just that you're obviously upset about something," Mespirit said, standing up as if to get between the pair.

Mew looked around, noticing all the worried eyes on him, and started to feel a little disappointed in himself. "I...I'm sorry guys. I...I think I'll just go home." He muttered, before he vanished in front of them, leaving behind a group of confused and worried legendaries.

"Aw man, whatever Mew's worried about must be _big!_ " Jirachi said, turning to face Celebi. "Think you could follow-" Was about as far as he got before Celebi, with a hardened, almost angry, look also teleported out of the cave. "-him..."

"So anyone actually know what's up with Mew?" Uxie asked, wrapping his tails together and around his torso. "I've never seen him like this before."

"He's in love," Azelf and Mespirit both answered at the same time, causing the two to turn to each-other in confusion.

"How did you know?" Mespirit asked. Azelf just shrugged.

"Got it from the Ponyta's mouth. How did you know?" She replied. She noticed Mespirit take on a deadpan look and rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly. "Oh yeah, being of emotion."

"Wait, wait, wait! He's in love!" Jirachi exclaimed, throwing the controller away in his excitement. "Since when?!"

Azelf caught the controller with her psychic, glaring at the wish granter while Mespirit answered. "About a year, give or take, with our little Celebi."

"...That's why you were pushing Mew to take that walk with her, wasn'tit?" Uxie asked the willpower being while Mespirit and Jirachi were talking.

Azelf grinned, stary-eyed. "Yeah, Lake Valor is very beautiful during the night, especially if the surskit decide to create their bubble-ice beam display. It's really romantic..."

There was a pause of about five seconds, Uxie just tilting his head in confusion, before Azelf shook out of her stupor. "You tell anyone I said that and I'll burn you library!"

* * *

Mew sighed and drew his knees up to his chin, looking out at the water. Currently he was on the beach on Faraway Island, looking out over the ocean. _Well congrats, Mew! You just became a jackass to all your friends!_

His eyes watered a bit before shaking his head and wrapping his tail around himself, as if trying to create a pink cocoon. He wasn't gonna argue with himself, that be stupid and he wasn't quite _that_ insane yet.

 _And Celebi's not gonna want someone like you! I mean look at you, snivelling on the beach like a baby at something you did! Always so emotional!_

"Mew?" He flinched at her voice, shuffling away a little but having no desire to run away. He should have known she'd follow him. "Are you...crying?"

"Not crying..." Mew sniffed, feebly wiping his eye with a paw. "I just...have something in my eye."

He didn't hear anything for a while, before Celebi sat down in front of him, grabbing the paw he was trying to dry his tears with, rubbing it with her thumb. "You've always been a horrible liar."

Mew looked down, away from her blue eyes, almost hoping that she'd leave. Almost. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't men to be...so rude...I just..."

"Please let me know what's wrong, Mew," He cringed slightly at the tone in her voice. "I can't help if I don't know what the problem is."

"Maybe...It's just something you can't help with," Mew mumbled out, flinching away as Celebi squeezed his hand, reassuringly.

"Maybe, but you don't know unless you try, do you?" She said, smiling gently at him. "I promise I won't judge you, I won't think of you any differently."

"...That's the problem," Mew, reluctantly shared, causing her head to tilt her head to the side. "I...kind of...want you to."

"What?" She said, blinking stupidly at him.

Mew suddenly found himself saying stuff that he had thought he'd buried, never to be brought up again. "I want you to think of me differently because I like you a lot Celebi!"

Her eyes snapped fully open at his sudden revelation, but he wasn't quite done yet. "I like...No I love everything about you, Celebi! I love your laugh, I love your eyes, I love the way you smile when you find new stuff you like, I love the cute little faces you make when you eat something sour, I love that you always help me out when I get into trouble, I love the way you always defend me when I screw something up, I love-"

He continued this for a while, Celebi sitting there, blankly taking it all in. Not even so much as entertaining the idea of interrupting him. After all, it sounds like he's been keeping this bottled in for quite some time.

"-I love that little dance you do when you win a battle! Just everything about you and I just can't keep you out of my head! I can barely sleep, I can never stay focussed on anything, you drive me crazy! And I don't want you to _stop_ driving me crazy! And you're just so beautiful, inside and out, and I just..." Mew muttered, finally trailing off as he took both of her hands into his. "I love you, Celebi, I love you so much it hurts."

Celebi's eyes welled up with her own tears, her own emotions playing up. She's never really thought about having a boyfriend before and, if she had, Mew certainly wouldn't be the first pokemon she'd think of. Mostly because they were such good friends, the idea of being more never even crossed her mind.

But all those things he had said, all the little things that she didn't even notice that she did that he claimed to love. It was a little weird, sure, but it was also very flattering.

Mew noticed her tears building up, his own already flooding out of him, and let go of her hands, looking down at his oversized feet. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't...I'll just go-"

" _Don't you dare!"_ She shouted, causing him to flail back in surprise. "You can't do that, Mew! You can't just pour your heart out like that and just leave it there!"

"I just didn't want this to make things weird between us!" Mew shot back, his heart and mind too shot to think things through properly. "I don't want to lose you! You're my best friend! I'd...I..."

Celebi grabbed Mew by the shoulders and hugged him, nuzzling her cheek into his. Sure, they've done this before, but somehow this felt different. Mew's heart leapt to his throat, causing his sobs to get a little strangled, but regardless he hugged back as tightly as he could, almost as if to commit the feeling of her skin to his memory.

Celebi blushed as she felt his fur brush against her, her antennae sometimes brushing against his furry ear, his tail coiling around the two of them so that she was just surrounded by pink. But she certainly didn't hate the feeling. It was comforting, to know that she was safe with him, that she was loved by him.

"Mew...You were really brave telling me all of this. It must have been really scary, huh?" She could almost feel him deflate against her.

"You don't feel the same, do you?"

"I didn't say that..." She said, deciding to just wing it, holding onto him a little more tightly. "In truth I think there's something there. I feel different when I'm with you, than I do with others. I'm just...not sure what it is yet, but...maybe I do feel something for you..."

Mew held his breath, hoping that Celebi would continue. "So...I don't know...I guess we could...try the dating thing if you want? I don't think I could do better than you anyway."

She waited with bated breath for the message to reach Mew before she felt his slackened hold return to his previous tight cling, feeling his cheeks pull up against his own as he leant back his head to see the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Really?!" His happiness was almost too infectious not to smile back at.

"Of course, Mew," Celebi answered, before his tail and arms loosened and his eyes welled up again. She leant down to make sure he was okay, but he was fine. He wasn't sobbing, he was laughing in jubilation.

"That...That's great! Amazing! I...I can't even...put into words how happy I am!" Mew breathed out, sighing and falling back, exhausted.

"I'm glad," Celebi chimed in, sitting next to, pressing her hip against his, using a Psychic to bring a book and flash-light floating over to the pair. "Now I think we just got finished with the first issue, you want to keep reading with me?"

Mew sprang up, immediately grabbing hold of the flash-light for Celebi to hold the book open. "Do you even need to ask?"

Celebi smiled with a small blush, flipping the pages to find the one they were on. Ready to read the book into the night with her new boyfriend, quietly on the beach, warmed up by the touch of his fur and the gentle embrace of his tail.

Her only thought as she started on the first dialogue balloon was. _I could get used to this._

* * *

ML54: I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot and keep on keepin' on guys! Like, favourite and subscri...wait.


End file.
